


Besties

by ChildofHalloween



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, not sorry, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofHalloween/pseuds/ChildofHalloween
Summary: Tumblr request.You ever get that metaphorical itch that you just can’t scratch? Harry has has the same one for years now. Just something he wanted so bad that it hurt.Harry wants his best friendBased on the song Besties by Sizzy Rocket





	Besties

You ever get that metaphorical itch that you just can’t scratch? Harry has has the same one for years now. Just something he wanted so bad that it hurt. 

That something was about 5’3 and scared even full grown men. **  
**

That’s right the one thing he wanted more then anything was Uma.

He wanted his best friend….and badly.

This wasn’t new to him he had wanted her ever since he started figuring out sex. She had been a reoccurring figure in his fantasies as well as some interesting dreams.

He knew he wanted her. Everyone else knew he wanted her. It seemed the only person who didn’t know how badly he wanted her was her. She seemed to be blissfully unaware of his feelings putting him into the friend zone so far that she even let him see her naked on quite a few occasions (ok maybe the friend zone had some perks)

There was only one time that she seemed aware of any interest it was almost a year ago.

They had finally gotten to Auradon and we’re both working on going back to school after dropping out together before. Something that was taking all the VKs a little longer than the AKs to finish as most barely had a basic education.

But during their senior year Uma had meet a boy. A boy name Brad. He wasn’t a VK nor was he a hero’s child. No he was nobody. Then again that could be used to describe everything about him. He was plain really no defining features. Nothing to like nothing to hate but nothing to like. Harry couldn’t figure out what it was that got Uma to go out with him but she did. For quite a few months till graduation.

That’s when Harry got a call Uma and Brad broke up Harry thanked his lucky stars he didn’t have to see that…..well Brad anymore. But then again he needed to cheer his best friend up.

To the club it was.

And it was a good time. It was a hell of a good time drinking like fish, dancing to their heart’s content, & enjoying some ‘party favors’ they had scored. In other words they were both extremely cross faded & enjoying every moment of it.

They were in fact too far gone because Harry hadn’t even remembered most the night. But he did remember how tight her dress was. He knew at some point, somehow his hand made its way to her ass. Next thing he knew they were outside in the alley.

He had lifted her up onto some scaffolding learning against a wall. This gave him easier access to her. Her lips were soft and he could still taste the rum of their last shot on her tongue. He couldn’t help but wonder why they had never done this before.

They were both extremely intoxicated not just on the booze but each other. That’s why neither of them heard the creaking at first. It wasn’t until the whole thing came crashing down they heard anything.

Being at the emergency room at 3am trying to explain what happened sobered them both up pretty damn quick. Harry walking out with a sprained wrist and Uma leaving with a few stitches by her hairline and a story neither of them ever brought back up.

That was over a year ago Harry’s wrist healed and Uma was left with a small scar. It wasn’t something anyone would notice you’d have to know and be close.

Harry was looking at the scar holding back the urge to touch it. Neither of them had ever brought back up the night so Harry assumed it meant she didn’t remember it or the fact he put the moves on her.

They went right back to how they had always been friends. But he didn’t mind at all, that was why he was laying across on the couch watching some movie with Uma between his legs as she laid with her back against him.

“God why do these stupid movies on tv all have the same theme?” Uma complained taking a drink of beer.

“How so?” Harry asked he hadn’t actually been paying attention to the movie.

“It’s all about people wanting to fuck their best friend.” Uma said putting her beer on the end table. “I mean seriously not that many people can want to fuck their best friends.”

“I’d fuck my best friend.” Harry mumbled under his breath not thinking. It took him a minute to realize what he had just done. God he hoped she didn’t hear.

But it seemed the Gods weren’t on his side as she suddenly sat up turning to look at him offended.

Shit he did it now. She was pissed and probably gonna hit him. That was if she even agreed to talk with him anymore. Him and his big mouth.

“Harry Hook! I thought I was your best friend!” She said putting a hand on her chest in mock offense.

“Ya know ya are lass. Don’t be dramatic.” He said hoping maybe somehow she missed the fucking part of that.

“Then you want to fuck me?” She asked her tone now deadly serious.

What could he do now? He could lie but then there was the chance that she’d find out and be pissed. He could tell the truth but there was always the chance she would be pissed. It looked like either choice would end up with him getting his ass kicked by her and whoever she decided to send his way.

“Harry!” She barked snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Huh what was it?” He said running a hand through his hair he could already feel his face turning bright red.

“Do.you.want.to.fuck.me?” She said making sure to emphasize every word so he heard.

He sighed there was no win this situation so might as well bite the bullet right? After a long silence he finally spoke up.

“Yeah kinda.” He managed to push out finally.

“Really?” Uma said intrigue sparking in her eyes and a smirk crossing her face. “Guess the feeling is mutual then.” She said with a shrug leaning back against the couch casually as if talking about the weather.

Woah, woah there was no way he heard that correct.

“Wait! What!?!” he said confusion written all over his face.

“Come on think of how many times you’ve seen me naked. Think that was an accident? Or when I let you take me outside the club after you grabbed my ass. Think about it.”

He still couldn’t believe what he was hearing never in a million years did he think she felt the same way he did. How could he be so dim to not pick up on the not so subtle hints? God he was almost as dense as Gil.

“I….I guess I never thought about it.” He admitted looking away sheepishly.

“Well now you know.” Uma said as she moved to face him still sitting between his legs. “So what are we going to do about it?”

This was a loaded question. There were a million things he could do at that moment he could ask what she wanted, think of consequences of doing anything or he could just go for it. But of course being as impulsive as Harry was he knew his answer.

Sitting up he grabbed her chin in his hand a mischievous smile spreading across her face as he did.

“I think I got an idea if ya are up for it.”

Without waiting for answer he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him for a moment before his lips meet hers.

Softly at first almost hesitantly making sure she didn’t want to back out. But she did didn’t pull away in fact she deepened the kiss between them as she ran a hand over his shoulder. There was no way she was pushing away. She had almost forgotten what a good kisser he was.

Soon much like everything else their kisses became full of passion borderlining on violence full of nips to her lips and tugs of his hair. It became a competition over who was in charge neither of them wanted to lose.

Uma was currently straddling her competition running her hands through his hair with a tug. That was when he decided it was his turn to be in charge. Grabbing her by the hips he moved to flip her over but he must of underestimated the size of the couch as they both soon tumbled onto the floor with a loud thud.

They both stopped for a moment taking a second to figure out what happened before they both looked at each other. A smile crossed each of their faces before they burst out laughing.

Harry seized the distraction as his moment to move over her almost pinning her to the ground. He still wasn’t ready to give up control yet.

Before she could even argue or yell at him he bent down his lips finding the crook of her neck. She let out a noise he had never heard from her before but it only encouraged him as he continued to pepper her neck with kisses.

She moved her head to the side giving him better access to her neck. He smirked to himself knowing this was a sign she was giving up control to him as well.

He continued to kiss up and down her neck as his hand found its way to the hem of her shirt. Slowly as if he was worried he scare her off his hand moved under her shirt. He could feel the way her muscles moved ever so slightly under his fingers. He moved higher and higher till he could feel the edging of her bra.  

She suddenly grabbed his hand moving it out of her shirt as she pushed him off her.

God damn it. He did something wrong. He fucked something up. His mind was racing over everything that happened he thought it was going well.

Without saying a word her hands moved to her own shirt. He watched as she slowly pulled it over her head tossing it somewhere across the room leaving her in just her black bra. Copying her his shirt soon followed suit.

She then pulled him back into a kiss as his hands wasted no time on working taking the bra off sliding it off her shoulders as it soon found its way across the room like predecessors.

He pushed her back against the ground again taking a moment to look over the beauty under him. She couldn’t help but look away from gaze almost embarrassed. His hand moved up her stomach fingers feather light coming to her breast.

Cupping her breast gently he gave it a small squeeze. His thumb ran across her perked nipple before giving it a tug. Judging by the deep breath she took he could tell she liked it.

He continued to almost experimenting on breast as his mouth moved back to her neck slowly moving lower till it occupied the spot his hand bad been just moments before.This caused her to let out a small moan as his other hand moved to her other breast.

Harry couldn’t help but notice how her hips slightly rocked. She must of been enjoying all the attention more than he realized.

Moving away from her chest his hand continued to explore her body stopping at the button of her pants. He looked up at her as if asking for permission she knew what he was asking as she nodded slightly.

Sliding a hand gently down the front of her pants he could feel heat radiating off of her. Moving lower he ran a finger down her slit. He could already feel how wet she was even through her silk panties.

Motioning for her to lift her hips up he helped her slide off her pants as well as her panties throwing them to the side.

There she was laying in front of him totally naked and waiting for him to do what he pleased. There was so many things he wanted to do to her at that moment. He could feel his erection pushing painfully against his pants but he pushed that thought away. Right now he had other things to worry about and that was her.

Rubbing her slightly he couldn’t help but smirk as she gasped her eyes fluttering shut. He did it again with more pressure.

“Ya like that love?” He whispered lowly in her ear causing her to shudder never stopping what he was doing.

“Yes.” She choked out quietly he had to admit having her like this was great for his ego.

Wanting to see exactly how far he could go he slipped a finger inside of her causing her let out a groan.  

God was she always this wet or was it just for him? Either way he wouldn’t complain.

Soon he he added another finger inside of her then another it seemed the more he added the more she moaned. Soon her hips were moving against his hand as he finger fucked her.

God he wished to be down there right now. He didn’t care if it was his dick or his face. But he saving that for later. This was time to take things slow. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t get her off.

Nudging her leg farther apart his other hand rubbed against her clit causing her hips to buck. He started rubbing her clit noticing how she squirmed when he did something he liked soon developing a rhythm as his fingers still moved in and out of her.

Her eyes were closed tight and her breathing was coming out in shorter and shorter pants. He had been with enough women to know what this meant.

Never taking his eyes off her face he watched as she suddenly clenched tight around his fingers. He had always wondered what it looked like when she got off but whatever had thought this was so much better.

“Oh wow.” She said catching her breath.

“You ok?” He asked she just let out a laugh before sitting up.

“Yeah…. yeah I am. Now I’m not gonna be the only one here naked lose the pants.” She ordered.

He rolled his eyes at her before moving to his belt before stopping for a moment.

“Wait…ya know once this happens it’s a done deal right? No turning back.” He would never force her into anything she didn’t know want to do or feel indebted to him. If she wanted to stop here he would. She just scoffed.

“Pants now!”

“Bossy.” he said slipping out of his clothes trying to ignore the feeling of her eyes over him

“Shut up Harry.” She said this time it was him on his back as she kissed at his neck.

Unlike him Uma never had the chance to see him naked before. But she couldn’t say she was disappointed. Running a hand down his chest she wrapped a hand around his member stroking it softly.

She could hear him let out a low groan in the back of his throat. That had to be one of the hottest thing she had ever heard. Gripping him tighter she tried to see what other noises she could get out of him never pulling away from his neck where she altering between kisses and bites. She could feel him twitch in her hands.

“Uma…” he mumbled huskily.

“Hmm?” Was her only reply.

“Uma stop.” He mumbled pulling her hand away.

She looked at him raising an eyebrow as she grudgingly pushed away. Better not be anything stupid.

“I need to be inside ya.” It almost came out as a growl.

Ok correction that was the hottest thing she had ever heard. Before he could try to get up again Uma pushed his chest making him lay back down.

“Nuh uh.” She said moving over him as he rolled his eyes.

“Always gotta be in charge don’t cha?”

But before he could say anything else she moved to straddle him. He could feel just the tip of his penis moving into her and God did it feel good. He tried to buck his hips up but she pushed him back down.

Instead she slowly (ungodly slow in his opinion) moved herself down on him. They both knew she was being a tease. She continued to slowly move against him as he fought to try and thrust against her being pushed back every time.

“Stop teasing and fuck me lass.” He hissed out grabbing onto her hips and thrusting in her.

They both let out a moan enjoying the feeling. That must’ve been enough to convince her because she started moving herself at a faster pace as he started to match it with his own thrusting.

Harry could feel her nails dig into his arms as her pace started to pick up. She was soon going at her own speed obviously trying to reach for something herself and Harry happily helped thrusting harder. He could feel her thighs start shaking slightly he she wasn’t going to last long.

And he was right it was only moments later she called out his name as he felt her tighten around him climaxing.

Hearing her say his name coming out of her mouth like that was enough for him. Motioning for her to move he soon reached his own orgasm. (Sure he loved the idea of her having his baby but not yet)

They both laid on the floor or the living room catching their breath. The realization of what just happened hitting both of them. Neither really want to ask the questions that should be asked (Still friends? More? Do it again?)

“Aye Uma…” Harry started looking at the ceiling.

“What?” Uma asked glancing over at him worried.

“Next time I’m on top.”

“You wish.”


End file.
